


She is the queen

by MystpopGIRL



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: #hailMina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystpopGIRL/pseuds/MystpopGIRL
Summary: may the queen reign





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When_Arrows_Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/gifts).



> Please comment below if you were apart of the chat

There is our queen Mina  
the high priestess Sofie  
the evil but not so evil anymore spammer Jennifer

the royal adviser turned evil sorceress Rose  
the court redranger  
the royal healer jasmine  
the prince noot  
the noble bee  
the seneschal zhie  
the royal scientist kittyeden  
a lady in waiting mariana  
the court sorcerer Reneia  
the captain of the guard Celina  
the royal cook jaymii  
the insane gardener kara

(that was all I could get at 11:29 pm)

and me your crazy jester who likes apples a lot and that is now their weapon

now comment down below what you are in the kigdom of....  
ao3

All Hail Queen Mina!!!!


End file.
